User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Fallen Lancer - Chapter 7: Judge, Jury, Executioner
'''Judge, Jury, Executioner '''is the seventh chapter of my fifth fanfiction, "The Fallen Lancer". By simply reading the title, you can probably already tell that this chapter is going to be badass. Let us begin. Judge, Jury, Executioner Thomas was a piece of shit before, but now he is my enemy. He raped my stepsister, and I would kill him for that without a second thought. I would have to find him first, which shouldn't be that hard. Unsurprisingly, Thomas wasn't an idiot, and left Thrace. He had a pretty big head start, but I would find him. I asked the guard at the gate which direction Thomas was heading when he left the city, and the guard said that he was heading West, and that he seemed to be in a hurry. I told that guard that Thomas was definitely in a hurry. I headed West, riding my horse very fast so that I could hopefully catch up to Thomas. Even though I didn't catch him, I did reach the city that I knew that he was in, since I saw his horse outside the city. The city was called Athens, and it was outside of the Thracian borders. Elena told me that Thomas was Athenian, so I knew that this is where he would go. The Athenians and Thracians had always been enemies, and my accent would instantly signify that I am Thracian, so I tried my best to remain silent. I searched every bar in Athens and found no sign of Thomas, so I decided to ask a guard if they had seen him, disguising my accent as best as I can. The guard told me that Thomas was currently staying in a house in the Northeast end of Athens. I said to the guard, "Thank you for sharing this information", but I accidently let my accent slip in when I said the last word, but the guard thankfully didn't notice. I went to the house and knocked on the door, and a woman answered. I told her that I was looking for Thomas, but she said that she knew who I was, and would never help a Tharcian. Right when she was about to close the door on me, I spotted Thomas looking at me from a loft inside the house. I shot at him with my pistol, shooting through the woman, and hitting Thomas, causing him to bleed. He jumped out of a window, and I ran out of the house, hoping to catch up to him easily. Thomas was able to run surprisingly fast, despite me shooting him. He got on his horse, and started galloping away, heading Southeast. As I got on my horse, I reloaded my pistol, keeping it ready in case I got an easy shot. I was never able to get a direct shot at him. I eventually caught up to him in the Thracian town of Thermon, but he was being arrested by two guards. I approached Thomas with my pistol pointed at his head, ready to shoot. The guards told me to put my pistol away and leave. I didn't want to get arrested, so I decided to be merciful. At least until he called Elena an incestuous whore, which pushed me over the line. Without any hesitation at all, I grabbed one of my poison knives and threw it directly into Thomas's forehead, killing him instantly. Then, I said, "Bull's eye". Credits That concludes one of my most badass chapters ever. I hope you liked it, and tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts